Shameless
by ficnic
Summary: Noah spends a not-so-quiet evening at home... and at Luke's mercy.


Disclaimer: Nobody's mine, blah. Blah. Blah.

AN: Written for the awesome jberri79 as part of the lj love + porn meme. That said, there isn't so much love in this as there is porn. And there is no plot whatsoever. NONE. Just unapologetic Nuke sexytimes - hence the title. Warnings: Um, did I mention porn?

Summary: Noah needs satisfaction. The kind only Luke can provide.

* * *

><p>Noah waited with bated breath, the air conditioning's cool artificial breeze raising the hairs on his arms, his legs, and... everywhere else. He dutifully held his position crouched on all fours in the center of the bed; blindfolded, naked, and so very, very hard. While Noah appreciated the fact that anticipation increased pleasure, he began to wonder if it could also kill him. Luke had already prepared him, reducing Noah to a writhing mass bucking against his boyfriend's fingers.<p>

He had then surprised Noah by exiting the room with no explanation, but one command:

"Don't. Move."

Finally, Noah heard the soft footsteps signaling Luke's return. He'd only been absent for a few moments, but it had the intended effect. Noah had shot from feeling exceptionally horny, to desperately whor_ish_.

"Mmmmm," he moaned through the gag that prevented further pleading.

"Miss me?" Luke's lascivious tone indicated that he damn well knew the answer, but delighted in drawing out Noah's torture just a little bit longer. He lifted the soft feathered object in his hand, running it along the inside of Noah's legs, beginning at the knees and slowly, so _slowly_ trailing up. Finally arriving just short of where Noah wanted, _needed _to feel the touch.

"MMMMMM," Noah groaned helplessly, finally breaking the rules by shifting in a brazen attempt to win contact against his-

_WHACK!_

Noah jumped at the hard slap to his ass, the penalty for his disobedience. Of course, Luke knew such 'punishment' only served to make Noah even more needy, more wanton, and more ready to be fucked into the mattress than ever before. Luke smoothed his palm over the red hand print beginning to appear, admiring his handiwork.

As much as Luke would have loved to bring Noah to the edge of his limits, the simple truth was, more delay in burying himself in Noah's tight ass would torture Luke just as much. He reached out to remove the gag from Noah. Luke was immediately rewarded with the rampant, undignified begging of his shamelessly licentious lover.

"Please, Luke... fuck me... PLEASE..."

"What was that, Noah?" Though his boyfriend couldn't see it, Luke's answering smile was positively wicked. "Who am I?"

"Jesus Christ Luke, knock it off," Noah spat out in frustration. Luke loved to push things just a bit farther than Noah was comfortable with, but he was something of an evil genius, because he always did it when Noah was too damn horny to do anything other than comply. Still, Noah inevitably tried to retain a strand of dignity in these moments. _Tried_ being the operative word.

"All right. I'm sure we can find something else to do."

"LUKE!" Noah inwardly cursed his little bitch of a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry; Luke isn't here," Luke replied mischievously. "And I guess you're not interested in _me_, since you won't even address me by my name. I'm getting bored; I think I'll see what's on TV-"

"_MASTER_!" Well, _shit_, Noah thought. He hadn't even put up a respectable fight. Noah couldn't be bothered to care, though. He needed fucked, and he needed fucked _now_.

Luke reveled in his victory, but couldn't withstand a further wait any more than Noah.

"Mmm, good, baby," he cooed. Luke ran his hands up Noah's sides, and pushed his face into the mattress, which had the desired result of raising his perfect ass higher in the air in front of Luke.

Luke knew Noah was ready to go, and neither of them was in the mood for gentle lovemaking. Without ceremony, Luke plunged himself into his boyfriend. Noah screamed into the mattress, both jarred and ecstatic from the sudden intrusion.

The blindfold blocked Noah's vision, and increased the intensity of the sensations he experienced. Once again, he mentally kicked himself not just for pushing away Luke while he was blind, but for not _fucking _him then, too. When they reunited, Noah had admitted this regret to Luke, and Luke had been more than happy to make up for lost time. Now, the blindfold made occasional cameos in their lovemaking, to the mutual pleasure of both men.

As Luke continued to pound into his lover's tight heat, he felt himself approaching the peak sooner than he would have preferred. Still, slowing down was not an option. He hadn't fucked Noah in three days, and that was two-and-a-half too damn many.

Reaching around, Luke grasped Noah's arousal, and began pumping in time with his unrestrained thrusts. Noah pushed back with equal fervor, fucking himself with abandon on Luke's hot hardness. All too soon, Noah could take no more, and came long and hard, his come flowing across Luke's hand.

Feeling the clench of Noah's completion around him brought Luke home, as well. He climaxed with a shudder, spilling into Noah. Luke quickly wiped them both clean with a towel. Then sweaty, sated, and spent, they collapsed onto the bed together, falling into the relaxed, satisfied slumber of the Thoroughly Fucked.


End file.
